A Little Bit of Booze
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: I know the title sucks, but I honestly couldn't think of another title for this thing. Plot summary: Misaki gets invited to a party and gets a weensy bit wasted...will Misaki reveal anything that he will later regret? You'll have to read it to find out!


**Hooray! My first ROMANTICA fic! Seriously this IS a first for me. I actually had this idea for awhile now, and I thought it was about time to give it a shot. MisakiXUsagi Enjoy!**

"...And so, the popularity of famous joruri and kabuki dramatist Chikamatsu Monzaemon skyrocketed by the end of the 17th century..." Boomed the voice of Literature Proffessor Hiroki Kamijou as he continued through a very lengthy, monotonous lecture about the founders of Japanese Literature. The lecture was only about a quarter of the way through, and already about half of the students were yawning and struggling to remain concious, as well alert lest the very infamous proffessor catch them dozing and begin assaulting them with heavy textbooks, as per usual.

Among these very groggy students was Misaki Takahashi.

_It wouldn't be so bad if we'd actually started reading this guys stuff yet..._ Misaki thought to himself tiredly, fighting back a yawn, while trying to scribble down the proffessor's key points as hurriedly as he could. _But as of now, I could seriously couldn't care less about this author, or whatever he wrote..._

Misaki often found himself thinking this way during these painful introductory lectures. Kamijou-sensei may have been passionate about this stuff, but overall, Misaki never really cared much for literature to begin with. This class was simply mandatory for his economics program. Why, he couldn't even begin to imagine.

And thus, entirely against his will, his thoughts easily began to drift out of the lecture, and wander to Usagi-san.

Again, totally sub-conciously.

_I wonder what he's doing right now..._ wondered Misaki curiously, his hand beginning to slow in it's listless effort to keep up with the notes. _I hope he's working on that damn manuscript, or else Aikawa-san is going to have his head...AGAIN._

It was a full three minutes before Misaki caught himself in these wandering, pointless thoughts about his lover, at which point he stopped immediately.

_Moron! What the hell? Why the hell are you thinking about HIM in the middle of class? If Sensei catches you daydreaming, you could be KILLED!_

_...Oh no...I did NOT just call it..."daydreaming"...about Usagi-san..._

Misaki felt just about ready to stab himself with his pencil for that, when suddenly, from behind him, he heard a sharp, harsh, whisper of his name. Or at least he _thought _it was his name, but who the hell would be calling his name in the middle of class? Sumi-senpai wasn't in this class, and besides him, Misaki knew hardly anyone else in the school. And besides, this was _KAMIJOU-SENSEI'S _classroom. He catches you not paying attention, your ass is grass. He figured he must have been imagining it, so he quickly returned back to his note taking.

Then, once again, he heard the quick, sharp little whisper. Misaki's face began to flush with embarassment. Now he was nearly positive he'd just heard his last name. But did he dare turn around? Dare to acknowledge the apparently insane person who was asking for his attention?

It was then, as he decided to simply shrug it off, that a crumpled wad of paper landed square on top of his notebook. Misaki swallowed hard as he glanced in Kamijou-sensei's direction to see if he'd noticed.

"...After 1695, and until 1705, Chikamatsu wrote almost exclusively Kabuki plays, and then he abruptly almost completely abandoned that genre..."

Misaki breathed a quick sigh of relief, as he saw that Kamijou was still intently on his lecture and nothing else. He then glanced at the ball of paper on his desk, and was trying to decide if he dared uncrumple it to see what it was, or try to focus back on Sensei's lecture.

It wasn't long before curiousity ended up getting the best of him. He swiftly grabbed the wad and uncrumpled it to discover that a brief line of text was scrawled messily on it.

_Meet us after class._

That was all it read.

Misaki's initial thought was;

_Who the hell writes a note THAT vague? It dosen't even mention who they are!_

Nevertheless, Misaki couldn't exactly reply to them right there and then, since knowing his luck there was no way he'd avoid being caught by the devil. So he decided to simply comply with the request after class ended. He figured they'd be waiting by the door for him or something, and then they could talk and figure this whole thing out.

But just then, Misaki was struck by a terrifying idea.

_Wait a sec...what if these people are pissed at me and want to beat me up or something?_

Misaki blinked, trying to convince himself this was just paranoia talking. After all, he rarely spoke to anyone in thta class, let alone do anything that might piss someone off. That idea made no sense. It was impossible. Besides, what was he twelve? He was almost 18 now. Why the hell was he worried about being beaten up like some dorky elementary school kid? That was just stupid.

Yet, when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class, Misaki hesitated at his desk, pretending to be putting his books away. _What do I do? _Misaki thought frantically. _I can't stall much longer..._

"Excuse me Takahashi, is there a problem?" Came the sudden, authoritative voice of Kamijou the devil from beside him, which nearly had him jumping out of his skin.

"Ah! Er-uh...no. Sensei...I was just going...now..." Misaki stammered nervously, gathering up his things and heading for the door. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a very irritated looking Kamijou grabbing hold of his shirt collar.

"You'd better get your shit together Takahashi." He barked, drawing his face within inches of Misaki's. Misaki gulped hard, wondering if he was even going to make it out of the classroom alive."Literature is NOT a joke! If I catch you spacing out again like that, there will be consequences-"

"HIIIRO-SAN!" A very bright, melodious voice rang out. Was it just Misaki, or was Kamijou-sensei's face now flushing bright red? Suddenly, he abruptly released Misaki, apparently trying to recover from the shock. "S-so like I said, get your shit together...and no more spacing out!" He muttered quickly, heading towards the door like a madman.

"YOU MORON!" Misaki heard being shouted over his shoulder as he picked up his bag once more. He sighed with relief. _That was close... _He thought as he turned around and bumped smack right into one of his classmates that had apparently been standing behind him for the past 20 seconds.

"S-sorry..." Misaki stammered, bowing apologetically.

"It's all good. Sup' Takahashi?"

Misaki opened his eyes then and was shocked at who stood before him. He was a blond headed kid in a tight leather jacket. His hands were stuffed into his very baggy jean's pockets. He had a polished silver ring sticking out of one pierced eyebrow, and was looking at Misaki with a very cocky, confident smile on his face.

Misaki knew quite well who he was. Jake Ortello. He was an American transfer student, and from what Misaki had heard an avid studier of Japanese literature and history. However, he was also notorious around the school for holding the wildest college parties. Because of this, he was pretty popular around Mitsuhashi University. Misaki didn't ever really talk to him much. He seemed like a decent guy and all, for the most part anyway, but it was just something Misaki had never done.

But what Misaki wanted to know was, why was he speaking to him now as though they were best buddies. Of course, he expected him to be a little more informal due to the fact he was American, but still...

"Uh, hi." Misaki said dimly. "Did you need something?"

Jake chuckled at him, which sort of irritated Misaki. "Wow. It is true what they say about you Takahashi. You are totally socially awkward."

Misaki's temper flared at this. "Who the hell says that?" He barked annoyedly. He was about to shoulder his bag and walk away right then when Jake continued. 

"Nah man, it's cool. It's kinda cute." Jake said teasingly, actually reaching out and pinching his cheek as if Misaki were four years old.

"What the hell?" Misaki shouted, slapping his hand away. This time he actually was about to walk away when Jake stopped him.

"Okay, okay I'll be serious now."

_Why could'nt you be serious from the beginning?_ Misaki thought heatedly.

"So listen, Me and my bro are throwing a party tonight, and since people say you aren't much of a social butterfly, I thought I'd invite you. What do you say?" He said, offering Misaki his hand as a casual attempt at a truce.

Misaki didn't respond.

What could he say?

First of all, he wasn't really hot about this to begin with. This guy was infamous for throwing parties that almost always got completely out of hand. He heard one time even the police had been called. Just the thought of that made him uneasy. Plus, there was one more thing besides that...

Usagi-san would never allow it.

Even now, after all they had been through as lovers, Usagi-san was still just as protective of him as he'd always been. He would never let Misaki go to a college party, even if Sumi-senpai was going with him...

Misaki knew he would have to say no, but for some reason, this wasn't the response that came out of him immediately...

Were people really saying that he was antisocial?

Misaki had never much cared about what people thought about him. He'd found a friend in Sumi-senpai, (oddly enough considering he had tried to seduce Usagi-san.) and a small group of his friends. Usagi had been a little more lenient in the past year regarding his social life, but he never was entirely comfortable with Sumi-senpai after that incident between them. The only reason he still allowed Misaki to be around him was because he didn't want to restrain him too much.

Misaki wasn't sure what to do. Maybe, just maybe it would be fun. Maybe if he came out of his shell a little more...people wouldn't say things about him anymore...

"Um..." Misaki said brilliantly. "Is it okay if I think about it? Can I ask my friend if he's going first?"

Jake studied him carefully before laughing easily at this response. "Was expecting that kind of response. Sure. Go ahead."

Then, he waved over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Misaki standing in the room alone.

He decided to leave before Kamijou-sensei returned and gave him detention.

"So, you're asking if I'm going?"

"Y-yeah..."

Misaki and Sumi-senpai were sitting together in the University courtyard. Sumi was munching on a sandwich while Misaki had explained the situation to him, rather embarassedly. He'd seemed a bit shocked at first to hear Misaki had been invited, but now he seemed to be a bit disinterested in discussing the matter at all.

Sumi swallowed what was in his mouth and glanced at Misaki. "Yeah, I'm going, I suppose, since I have no other plans. You're more than welcome to come along with me Misaki."

Misaki didn't reply at first, unsure whether that was a good or bad thing. He was pondering that when Sumi brought up something else.

"So, have you told Usagi-san about this yet, party boy?" This he asked with a very noticable smirk in his voice.

"No, I-I haven't." Misaki retorted a little irritatedly. "He'd probably just say no, and make me stay home. I'm eighteen years old and he seriously acts like he's my father sometimes."

"Is that really so bad Misaki?"

This question surprised Misaki a bit, as he looked back at Sumi with large eyes. "Whta do you mean?"

"You're parents died when you were little didn't they? So all this time you've been without a proper father or mother figure in your life, right?"

Misaki opened his mouth to respond, but found that he couldn't. Sumi was definitely right there...though he did have his brother Takahiro to look after him, it was never quite the same.

"So, knowing that about you, I think it's very natural for your lover to be a little over-protective of you in situations like these. Especially when he's got a few years on you."

"Shhhh." Misaki hissed suddenly, his eyes darting around nervously to see if anyone had overheard Sumi call Usagi his lover. "Do you have to call him that here? If anyone found out..."

"Oh come on, do you really think no one else knows?"

At the paniced look in Misaki's eyes, Sumi-senpai decided to drop the topic right there. "Well, anyway...you could tell him, or make up something else, like you're going to be studying with me at the library. Remember, he trusts you Misaki, so you probably wouldn't have trouble convincing him of that."

Misaki thought about this. He had a point there...but the idea of lying to Usagi-san was...

"Well, I'm off. Meet me at the usual diner later on at 7:00 if you're coming. I'll wait a half hour there for you. If you don't show, I'll just figure you chickened out." Sumi finished with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Misaki huffed. Sumi waved goodbye, leaving Misaki standing alone. The lingering groups of students were slowly emptying the almost deserted courtyard as Misaki stood there, thinking the whole thing over.

_It might be a lot of fun...I can't even remember the last time I went to a party..._

_But the idea of lying to Usagi-san is..._

Misaki pushed open the door to Usagi-san's apartment slowly, peeking in first to see if he had been waiting for him, since he was a bit late that day.

No surprise to Misaki, Usagi-san was sitting there, sipping a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. It didn't take long for him to notice Misaki's presence, even though Misaki could have sworn he'd made absolutely no noise.

Usagi-san's welcoming smile was filled with warmth. "Welcome home Misaki." He said, his voice soft with affection. He put down the paper and went to the door to embrace Misaki.

"I was getting a little worried. You're late you know?" He whispered softly in his ear. Misaki stiffened suddenly with guilt. Could he really go through with this?

"Hi Usagi-san." He said, not the most cheerily either. Usagi-san noticed right away.

"Hm? Misaki? What's wrong?" Usagi-san asked, his voice filled with concern. "Did something happen today?"

Misaki fidgeted in his arms. He couldn't help himself. "No, not really it's just...

"Do you mind if tonight, I go the library to study with Sumi senpai?."

A brief moment of silence passed between them, before one of them spoke again.

"Don't lie to me Misaki."

Misaki winced. He'd been afraid of this. He should have known it was pointless to try to lie to Usagi-san. The man knew him like a book...that he'd written himself.

"Tell me the truth Misaki." Usagi-san said, challenging him with his powerful gaze. Misaki forced himself to meet it, hesitating only very briefly before speaking.

"Tonight, I was invited to a party...and I was thinking I might want to go."

When Usagi-san said nothing, Misaki took the opportunity and ran with it.

"I knew you would overreact and freak out about it. That's why I just thought of telling you that I would be with Sumi-senpai studying-"

"Is he going to this party as well?"

"Y-yeah..." Misaki admitted sheepishly. He knew there was no way Usagi-san would let him go now. He was prepared to just drop the whole thing and continue letting the student body mock and say he was a social outcast-

Usagi-san sighed deeply, heading over to the couch. "I knew this would happen someday."

"Eh?" Misaki asked. "What are you talking about?" Even though he pretty much knew already.

Usagi-san sighed again. "I hate it when you try to lie to me Misaki, even if it dosen't happen very often. And I hate it even more that you think it's a good idea to go to one of those parties thrown by careless college freshman..."

"Well, he's actually a sophomore like me..." Misaki pointed out for whatever reason.

"My point is that I was hoping I'd never have to see you pull away from me for something so unnessesary as partying."

"Who the hell said I was pulling away from you?" Misaki shouted defensively. "Why do you always have to assume everything is all about you? I hate that about you! I just want to go out and have a little fun once and awhile? Isn't that what you're supposed to do in college?"

"Oh, you don't have enough fun here with me?" Usagi-san asked.

_Is that supposed to be a joke?_

"Hey! Stop kidding around! I was being-"

"Fine. Go on ahead." Usagi-san interrupted suddenly. Misaki stared. _What did he say?_

He stood up, folded his newspaper, and headed towards the kitchen. "I hate to say it, but you are eighteen now. Maybe it's time you made your own decisions about things like this." He turned around and stared at Misaki with unreadable eyes. "Right?"

"Uh...uh yeah..." Misaki agreed, a bit uncertainly. Was Usagi-san really, truly letting him go? Was this a trick? Deception? Would he change his mind?

"I'm going upstairs. Go ahead and leave whenever you have to."

Then he shut his bedroom door, and Misaki faintly heard the lock turn.

Apparently he wasn't.

There wasn't much to do until 7:00, when he had to meet Sumi-senpai, so Misaki just ended up sitting around, flipping through one of his literature textbooks, trying vainly to learn a little about bit about...whatever author Kamijou-sensei had been lecturing about earlier. But instead, Misaki couldn't help but think about Usagi-san.

He'd barely even fought against Misaki about this. He'd given up so easily. What with up with that? He usually would make a fuss about Misaki staying out too late when he was just studying or goofing around with senpai. (Or if he was even with senpai.) So why be so lenient now?

Maybe he had some faith that Misaki would act responsibly. Misaki didn't really intend on drinking much anyway. He hated the taste of alcohol. Maybe Usagi was counting that he would get bored and leave?

_Or maybe, he just dosen't care that much anymore?_

That sudden, abrupt thought bothered Misaki. A lot. Where had that come from anyway? Usagi-san not care about him? That was just stupid...

Right?

Misaki decided not to think about it anymore. He was going to have fun tonight no matter what. This was his first college party. He wasn't about to let Usagi-san ruin it.

As soon as it was 7:00, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"I'm going now." He called over his shoulder, not really caring whether Usagi-san heard or not.

He left before he heard Usagi-san respond.

When Misaki showed up at the diner to meet Sumi-senpai, he was genuinely surprised. He was standing in a small group with a few other people he and Misaki usually hung out with.

"Ah, so he actually did let you come." Sumi commented as Misaki walked up to him as the group greeted him cheerfully.

"Y-yeah. He did." Misaki replied, a little uneasily. "Are we going straight there."

"Of course, don't want to miss anything right?" Sumi said, winking playfully. Misaki laughed of his unease and smiled, feeling more confident. Everything would be fine. After all, he was with his senpai. He'd go, show everyone how social he could be, share a few laughs with his friends, and then leave with his head held high. There was no reason to have second thoughts. No reason for Usagi-san to worry about him...

_Is he worried at all?_

Misaki immediately shook off the thought, telling himself he had to stop doing that.

The group of college students took the subway to a slightly shadier part of town, a couple of miles from the University. Misaki wasn't familiar with this part of Tokyo, but Sumi pointed out that he'd been there several times in the past, and that it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. Even if some of the windows were boarded up and the area had a bit of a maintenance problem, the residents were usually decent.

Sumi led the group to a building where the party was apparently being held. From behind the doors, Misaki could hear screaming and shouting and laughing. It sounded like they were having a ball. Misaki perked up a bit. Maybe this really would be a lot of fun...

Sumi rang the doorbell and waited about five seconds before it was answered...

...by a very drunk looking Jake Ortello.

"Oh hey Takahashi...Sumi...you guys actually made it. *hic*"

_He's completely wasted._ Was Misaki's first thought. And it certainly looked so. He was slurring on his words, his eyes were as red as chilli peppers, and he looked like he was about to collapse. Misaki glanced at his watch. It was only 7:45. He was this drunk already? How much alcohol was at this party?

"Come on in, make yourselves at home..." He slurred with a goofy smile on his face. He stumbled up to Misaki as he walked by and pinched his cheek, once again, as if he were a four year old. Is this because of the alcohol, or maybe this is just going to be his thing from now on, Misaki thought.

"Wow, Takahashi...I'm really shocked you came..." He breathed in Misaki's face. The stench of alcohol on his breath was stifling. Misaki's eyes watered. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to actually show up..."

Misaki was getting more and more uncomfortable. He glanced around the room, which was crowded with about fifty other college freshman and sophomores, who were all steadily getting more drunk by the minute. And Jake didn't look like he was about to leave after this friendly "greeting." Where did Sumi-senpai go anyway?

"Um, I think you should sit down..." Misaki mumbled. "You look a little..."

"Come on man. I'm gonna hook you up." And with that Jake forcefully lead Misaki to a little table which was set up with bottles of wine, liquor, beer, whiskey and scotch. People all turned to look at him with their eyes glazed over and lifeless. Misaki was at a loss. This party had only started 45 minutes ago, and everyone was already getting wasted.

_This is bad...I don't really like this..._ Misaki thought, backing away from he table a few steps. _I wasn't planning on drinking at all, but it looks like these guys really want me to..._

_Wait, what am I doing? I'm not going to give in to peer pressure like this! I'm just gonna find Sumi-senpai and-_

Just then a glass of foaming beer was shoved in his face by goofy-faced Jake, and Misaki thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"C'mon Misaki...I made you a drink. I swear this booze is the greatest shit ever created."

"Er...well, I really don't drink..." Misaki said, backing away a little more. "And I really should find my senpai-"

"Oh GOD! Takahashi, you are such a pussy! Come on!" He urged, shoving the glass in Misaki's face again. Some of the foam leaked over the brim and spilled onto Misaki's shirt. "You totally want to. Just one beer man. It ain't gonna kill you..."

...What was he supposed to do? It didn't look like walking away was an option. He knew it wasn't right, but in his eighteen year old mind, maybe Jake, drunk as he was, had some semblence of a point. As long as he didn't overdo it, it was fine right? He was still underage, and didn't have any prior experience with alcohol, (except for that episode with the liquor-filled chocolates,) but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Besides that, his pride was practically screaming at him to just do it to save face in front of his classmates. As much he hated to admit it, he did care what others thought of him.

So, in that state of mind, it was with little hesitation that Misaki finally took the cold glass of hard booze from Jake, and downed in right there in front of them. (In his mind, it was better to get it over with fast.)

As it turned out, that "hard booze" turned out to be whiskey _mixed_ with booze, and Misaki, a first time drinker, was almost totally smashed in about fifteen minutes.

"Oh man, I should have warned you about excepting drinks from Jake." Sumi said next to him about a half hour later, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The two of them were sitting on the couch together, the other members of their group having wandered off somewhere. "Then again, I didn't think you would actually be drinking."

Misaki, face flushed bright red next to him, was starting to see spots in front of his eyes. A few girls had arrived since the party began, and now were eyeing him with suspicion. Misaki, his mind clouded with drunkeness, waved at them like a moron. The girls snorted with disgust and sauntered away, though one of them lingered behind a few moments to gaze a little curiously at Misaki. She had short, curly brown hair with blond highlights. Finally, after a few moments, she walked over to the two friends and began speaking with concern evident in her voice.

"Sumi-san, who is that next to you?" She asked, trying to whisper moderately loud so he could hear her over the music, which was now booming from someone's stereo and making it increasingly difficult to hold a conversation in the room. "I've never seen him before."

"That's Misaki, Yuko. He accepted a "beer" from that American kid Jake, and now he's almost totally gone, any further questions?" He replied, glancing at Misaki, who was busy spacing out, slouched over on the cushions.

"He looks terrible Sumi. You should have known better than to bring him here." She shook her head a little sadly at him. "Or why didn't you tell him to get his own drink, rather than accept one from someone whose drunk himself?"

"I don't know. I guess I foolishly assumed he had a bit of common sense in that head of his. Looks like I was wrong. He has zero street smarts apparently. But don't tell him I told you that." Sumi added playfully.

Yuko pouted, not very amused. "Sumi! I'm serious! You should take him home."

"Why? It's not like anyone else isn't wasted here? I'll let him rest it off. Right now, I don't think I'll be able to get him to the subway, let alone get him to stand up."

Yuko groaned. "What a mess..." Then, hearing her friend call her from a distance, she glanced back at Misaki worriedly. "Well, you better figure out something. He can't stay here all night." And with that, she gave Sumi a pointed look, and skittered away to join her friends.

Sumi sighed. "Yeah, as if I can just waltz into Usami-san's house and just drop you off flat face drunk." He murmured to himself. "Oh Misaki...this _is_ a mess..."

"U-Usagi...san..."

Sumi glanced over at Misaki, and his eyes widened with alarm. Misaki's eyes were watering...but not from the alcohol.

He was...crying.

"I don't think he even cares I'm here..." Misaki slurred, hiding his face in the cushions. "Why else did he even let me come...dammit..."

Sumi was quiet for a few moments. Misaki hadn't been talking to him. He'd been muttering to himself, though his words were barely comprehendable. He was obviously saying these things because of his drunken state. Ordinarily those were the kind of emotions Misaki never let come to the surface. But it seemed as though he really believed that too.

"Misaki." Sumi-senpai said. "Don't say those things." But he spoke this quietly, so Misaki wouldn't hear him. He had his own experiences however brief it may have been, with Usami-san, back when he thought he'd been in love with him, and if he knew one thing for certain about him, it was this; Misaki was the most important thing in the world to him.

But Misaki didn't know that apparently, and for some reason, that really pissed him off.

"Good lord Misaki." He muttered softly. "Are you _ever_ going to get it?"

In the end, Sumi-senpai ended up carrying a dozing Misaki home in his arms, all the way to the subway, and then all the way back to Usagi-san's apartment. Luckilly, Misaki had a key to Usagi-san's apartment tucked away in his pocket. Sumi-senpai quietly opened the door and laid Misaki on the couch. He decided against alerting Usami-san to what had happened, or to the fact that he had been inside his home. He left as silently as he'd come, leaving a lightly snoring Misaki behind.

Before he left, he took one look at Misaki and chuckled softly. "Misaki is going to have one hell of a hangover tommorrow morning."

Then, he closed the door behind him and locked it quietly.

_He'll be okay now._ _He's home._ He thought to himself.

Misaki was in light alcohol-induced doze when Usagi-san finally ventured downstairs to see if Misaki had returned, or left a message saying when he would be home. That was the moment he came across Misaki curled up on the couch downstairs, sleeping, face still flushed and indicating how intoxicated he was.

Usagi-san noticed immediately. "Misaki..." He said, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, are you alright?"

Misaki's eyelids flickered open then to gaze into Usagi-san's worried purple ones.

"U-Usagi-san..." He whispered, still not fully concious of himself, given how drunk he was. "I...I'm sorry. I never should have gone."

Usagi-san sighed. "Misaki..."

Misaki blinked. "I...don't know how I got home..."

That was when Usagi-san took him into his arms, holding him tightly. "Misaki...this is all my fault. I should have never let you go."

Misaki sighed. "So you did care..." He murmured, about to fall asleep again.

"Moron! Of course I did!" Usagi-san said sharply, causing Misaki to jump, then hiccup.

"I'll always care about you Misaki. Don't you dare _ever _think otherwise. God, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"...Me niether..."

Usagi-san gasped, looking down at Misaki, thinking he'd imagined what he just heard.

He had fallen asleep once more, in Usagi-san's arms.

As Sumi-senpai had predicted, Misaki did indeed, wake up with one hell of a hangover.

"Oh...God..." Misaki moaned, clutching his head at the kitchen table as Usagi-san sipped his coffee. "My...head..."

Usagi-san placed his mug down. "There's always a price to pay Misaki. It's good to learn that when your young." He commented in a deadpan voice.

"Oh shut up..." Misaki growled. "God, If I ever go to a party again, there's no way in hell I'm drinking..."

Usagi-san picked up his mug again. "Don't tell me you're planning on doing this again. I won't allow it."

"Hey! Bastard! I'm old enough to make my own decisions you know!" Misaki spat defensively.

Usagi-san sighed, reaching over and putting a hand on Misaki's cheek. "Misaki, have you already forgotten about our little heart to heart last night?" He asked him.

Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?" He honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

Usagi-san sighed. "I thought so."

"Wait a minute! What the hell did we talk about?" Misaki demanded sharply, now really wanting to know. Usagi-san stood up, taking his newspaper over to the couch. "Oh, it was nothing much, really." Of course, that was the opposite of how he really felt about it. He smiled to himself as Misaki groaned and complained some more about what a moron he was and so on and so forth.

_So you did care..._

Usagi-san laughed to himself. Even if it made him bitchier than usual, if alcohol was good for anything concerning Misaki Takahashi:

It definitely made him a little more honest about his true feelings.

**Well, there you have it people. My first fic starring the Romantica pairing. please leave a review telling me what you thought! ^_^**


End file.
